


World Turned Grey

by wolfenmond



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Character Death, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 10:14:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11667066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfenmond/pseuds/wolfenmond
Summary: Of all the birthday presents life could have given him this is the worst.





	World Turned Grey

**Author's Note:**

> Posting my tumblr drabbles on here.

Neil stares out the window, the bright sunshine outside a great contrast to his world inside that just turned grey. It’s his fourtieth birthday. He should be celebrating because never in his wildest dreams had he thought he would reach this age. When he was running from his father and his father’s men he never expected to survive this long.

It had been Wymack who changed his path towards a possible future. Wymack who took a chance on a boy from Millport, Arizona, who stood by him when the facts around Neil Josten obviously didn’t add up anymore, who didn’t give a damn about who he had been but only who he was. Wymack who gave him a family, a home. Wymack who always believed in him.

Wymack who made Neil Josten real.

Neil doesn’t realize he is crying until he feels Andrew sitting down behind him and leaning onto him back to back. The smoke of Andrew’s cigarette fills the air and for a moment Neil stands on the beach again watching his mother burn. It hadn’t been as painful as this.

His phone is still in his hand, mocking him with its silence. Neil hurls it against the wall.

Of all the birthday presents life could have given him this is the worst. Dan’s hysteric voice repeats like a mantra in his head: “He’s gone, he’s gone! Coach is gone!”


End file.
